


Jack Citrine AU

by Gnarek_67



Series: Sophie's Counterparts [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventure, F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gem Fusion, Gen, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnarek_67/pseuds/Gnarek_67
Summary: This story is about the Sophie counterpart of this AU, Jack. He is a gem hybrid who was raised by two of Steven's enemies, Eyeball and Aquamarine, for years.This AU is set many years after Steven Universe Future. Unlike his Sophie counterparts who were born a few years before  Steven, Jack was born many years after Steven.I was inspired by @suauspottedfuture. Eyeball and Aquamarine dating in the comic had inspired me to create this AU, except I had the idea that they should be married instead of being a couple.
Relationships: Amethyst & Steven Universe, Aquamarine/Eyeball (Steven Universe), Bismuth & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Garnet & Steven Universe, Lapis Lazuli & Steven Universe, Original Character(s) & Original Character(s), Pearl & Steven Universe, Peridot & Steven Universe, Steven Universe & Everyone
Series: Sophie's Counterparts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054673
Kudos: 5





	Jack Citrine AU

In a random location within the Beach City Forest. “Where are they?” a female voice groaned.

The voice belonged to a Ruby who was wearing a black shirt with a skull on the front, blue shorts, black leather boots, had a silver ring band on her left finger, and her gem was where her left eye would be. They were searching around for someone. What they didn’t notice was that there was a mysterious figure hiding at the top of a tree, watching her.

“ _That’s it. Just a little bit closer_ ,” the mysterious figure thought in a female voice.

Ruby didn’t notice that there was a disguised trap located right in front of them, but they were too distracted to even notice it. The moment they stepped into it, the trap was sprung. A steel rope net surrounded her and hoisted the Ruby high up in the air, dangling from a sturdy tree branch.

“Whoa!” she shouted. Ruby then noticed what just happened. “I’m trapped!”

“Of course you are,” said the mysterious figure. “Now for the other one.”

“The ‘other one’ is right behind you,” announced a female voice.

The mysterious figure was surprised and was about to turn around, but then they were immobilized in some sort of blue light. Flying behind them was an Aquamarine who was wearing a light blue-colored dress with streaks of white and had a dark blue bow on the front, white socks, white gloves, dark blue shoes, had wings on her back that were made out of water, a silver ring on her right gloved hand, and her gem was located underneath her left eye. In their hand was a small, light blue-colored wand, which was where the light was coming from.

Aquamarine smirked. “Give up yet?” she questioned.

The mysterious figure struggled and tried to escape. After a few seconds, they stopped struggling and gave off a frustrated sigh. “Fine, you win. Let me just release them,” they said.

Aquamarine was still smirking. “Okay,” she said. 

She released the person from the blue light and kept the wand by her side in case they tried anything. The mysterious figure was frustrated. They then reached around to the left of them where a steel rope was located and pulled. Suddenly, instead of Ruby being released from the steel net, a different steel net fell from the trees. Before Aquamarine could stop it, the net fell on top of her. The moment it did, the net weighed her down instantly, causing Aquamarine to fall down from the air.

“Aaah!” she screamed. Aquamarine hit the ground.

The mysterious figure jumped out of the tree and ran over to them. Once they were in the light, it was revealed that the mysterious figure was a 12-year-old girl who was wearing a blue shirt, cream-colored shorts, black boots, a green and purple-colored friendship bracelet around her left wrist, a red dagger strapped to her side, had short and spiky, blonde hair that reached her ears, brown eyes, and a small scar on her right arm.

Before Aquamarine could use her wand, the mysterious figure held down the net where her hand was while also pointing the tip of a dagger at her throat. 

The mysterious figure smirked. “Give up?” they asked.

Seeing as how both she and Ruby lost and were outsmarted, and that they couldn’t escape, Aquamarine had no choice but to give up. “Fine. We give up, Jack,” said Aquamarine.

Jack raised an eyebrow. “For real? It's not a trick?” he questioned, cautious.

“You have us both trapped and unable to use our gem weapons. You won,” she said.

“Just checking,” said Jack. He pocketed the dagger in its sheath. 

He then removed the steel rope net off of Aquamarine, allowing her to fly off of the ground. Jack went over to the rope that was holding the net that had trapped Ruby, who was trying to escape by cutting away at the net's ropes with a dagger that looked like Jack's dagger, but she was having no luck.

“Hold on. I’ll get you down,” he informed.

Jack unhooked the rope from the trap and slowly lowered the net with Aquamarine’s help. Once Ruby was on the ground, the net opened up and she was freed. Ruby had put her weapon into her gem.

He grinned at Ruby and Aquamarine. “So, moms. How’d I do?” asked Jack.

The two gems in front of him were his adoptive mothers. Ruby and Aquamarine were a married couple who’ve raised Jack for twelve years. 

“Well, you did well in trapping us but your combat skills need work,” informed Aquamarine. “You should have used your powers during the few seconds I captured you.”

Jack may look human, but he was actually half-human and half-gem. He doesn’t know who his father is, but he knows that his mother was a gem. 

He frowned. “I didn’t want to hurt you two,” said Jack. 

The reason was that his powers were dangerous.

“I might accidentally poof you two,” he continued. “Again.”

But that was the other reason. When he was a little kid, Jack’s powers had suddenly awakened. He was amazed and decided to show off his powers to his moms. But then, Jack accidentally poofed Ruby and Aquamarine with his powers. He had to stay with another family that his family knew. It took his moms’ days until they eventually reformed. They’ve been teaching him to control his powers ever since.

“We’re tough, Jack. It’ll take something a lot stronger to get rid of us,” reassured Ruby. 

Aquamarine nodded, agreeing with her wife. “Your mom’s right. We’re not going anywhere,” she said, serious. “We promise.”

Even though they promised him, he was still slightly worried. “Okay,” he said. 

Then, Jack had a sneaky idea. He walked over to Ruby and crouched down in front of her.

“What is it?” she questioned.

Jack then suddenly started tickling her with an evil grin on his face.

“Ha ha ha ha ha!” laughed Ruby. “S-stop it!” She tried backing away while batting at his hands, but it proved to be unsuccessful.

He chuckled. “Nope,” said Jack.

After a few more seconds, he stopped tickling Ruby, who was panting for air.

“Don’t do that again,” she said.

Jack smirked. “Or what?” he asked, challenging.

Aquamarine flew over to Ruby. They looked at each other and gave off a silent message in their eyes. Then, Ruby and Aquamarine slowly approached Jack with evil grins on their faces, which started to creep him out as he knew what they were going to do next.

He backed away from them. “Uh-oh,” said Jack, worried.

Before he could run away from them, he was then frozen in a blue light again by Aquamarine. The two of them were getting closer and closer to him.

“Hey! No!” shouted Jack. “Please don't!”

Once they were close, they then started tickling Jack’s sides.

He began laughing. “Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Moms, stop it!” laughed Jack. “Please! Cut it out!” 

He couldn’t do anything to fight back. Ruby and Aquamarine ignored Jack and continued to tickle him. His laughter rang throughout the forest.

**Author's Note:**

> Eyeball and Aquamarine had gotten married a few years after Steven Universe Future ended.
> 
> Jack's full name is Jack Citrine. He is a trans man (FTM), and his original name was Sophie Citrine.
> 
> The steel net traps took Jack days to make (Bismuth made them) and test, including setting them up where his moms would likely pass by. Meaning, that there were more than two of those steel net traps in the forest. Luckily, Jack remembered where they're all located.


End file.
